


Flower Crowns and Hamsters

by SHSLshortie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Exchange, Hamsters, Kiss and Cry, Olympics, Traditional Art, “Handsome Fluffy Boys”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie
Summary: For the 18+!!! On ICE Discord Server Holiday Gift Exchange.Art for the prompt: “Handsome Fluffy Boys”, so of course I had to fill the Kiss and Cry with a cute, happy boy, stuffed animals, hamsters and a flower crown.Hope you enjoy!!!!!





	Flower Crowns and Hamsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomePerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePerson/gifts).



# For Rach:

 

 (Also here is a [link](https://m.imgur.com/Do6SuFd?r) in case it is too big/Ao3 decides to be dumb and not show the art) 

Hope you like it Rach!!!! <3 so glad you decided to participate in the exchange, since I know you almost didn’t! 

Also, in addition to the YOI part of this exchange, I would be more than happy to draw/paint something for your daughter (if you think she would want that)! 

I know you said she was your little weeb, and had started making her own characters and things too, so feel free to message me on discord if you would like me to do something for her! (Or of course, something you would like instead ;) )

 


End file.
